Only But a Number
by Catniss1234
Summary: Cato and Katniss go to Panem high school, and Cato's the popular basketball captain. He checks out Katniss who hardly knows that he exists. It's before the big game and Cato has a big question to ask Katniss. Suck at summaries. AU. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It's Only But a Number

AU

CatoxKatniss

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic! I kinda really suck a writing and I just had this idea because I'm totally in love with Kato fanfics! I don't own the Hunger Games and we all know that! Tell me whatchya think! xx**

Chapter 1:

CATO POV

It's a week before the big game and we're playing Capitol high school. I'm talking with the guys about which girls to ask to wear our jerseys. It's a classic Panem high school tradition; we ask our girlfriends or hot chicks to wear our jersey's to school the day of the game. Peeta says he's going for Clove. Ugh Clove she was a whorish brunette that lived on my street, and constantly threw herself at me.

Flashback:

Clove stopped me in the hallway and pushed me into the nearest janitors' closet.

"Oh Cato you looked so stressed"

She was running her hands down my chest and over my chiseled abs. I just stared at her unfazed. After seeing that she was getting nowhere she started to place hot open mouth kisses on my neck. I shoved her away and stared into her dark lust filled eyes.

"Please I could have any girl here and you are the last on my list."

And with that I walked out of the closet and headed to the office to pick up my tardy pass leaving behind a pissed off horny Clove.

Clove was nothing compared to Katniss. Damn I get weak just thinking of those soft pink lips just waiting for me to kiss them. SHIT I'm daydreaming about her again. I try to tune back into the conversation and Marvel's going on about how he's going to ask Glimmer, a blonde headed skank who is head cheerleader and of course is constantly following me around. I see her staring at me from across the hall eyeing me up and down. I just smirk and roll my eyes. The only person I wanted to follow me around couldn't give two shits about me. And speak of the devil I see Katniss walk in in the hottest outfit I've ever seen, my jaw literally dropped wide open. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans tucked into combat boots that hugged her ass perfectly, and her shirt hugged her in all the right places accentuating her boobs. Damn and her hair is in a perfect braid down her back. Whenever I see her all I want to do is run my hands through her soft brown hair. As soon as I looked everyone turned their heads.

"….Damn…."

"….Since when was Everdeen hot?..."

"….I'm tapping that…."

"….She'll be wearing my jersey….."

"….Bet she's great in bed…."

That last one did it and my anger was replaced with jealously.

"Sorry guys but Katniss is mine."

I started walking away but turned around to set Peeta right.

"Oh and Peeta I high doubt you would be able to handle her wildness in bed. Trust me I speak from experience."

I hear the 'burns' 'damns' and 'ouches' while I walk towards Katniss running a hand through my already messy hair and my jersey in my left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this chapter's a little short and sorry for the cliffy from chapter 1! I didn't expect all of these reviews, alerts, and favorites! I love you all! So next chapter is going to be a relatively long one! Get pumped guys! Haha anyways I've said too much already! Tell me what you think criticism, ideas, and pointers are always amazing! xx**

Chapter 2 :

KATNISS POV

I'm trying to focus on what I need for my next three periods, but I can't help but notice Cato Harley and his boys eyeing me up and down. I look down wondering if I have something on me. 'I'm wearing nothing out of the ordinary' I think to myself. I just shrug it off and keep on walking towards my locker. I glance down at my phone wondering if Gale texted me back, he was on Prim duty taking and picking her up from school. He's a senior and ALL the girls ogle over THE Gale Everdeen. Gale always has his basketball buddies over including Cato and I can never shake the feeling that they look at me like I'm a piece of meat. All those annoying as fuck cheerleads always give me crap telling me to "lay off their guys". The other day Glimmer cornered me in the hallway and told me that if I even tried anything with Cato she would ruin me socially.

Big fucking whoop, my only other friends were Haymitch who was high half of the time and Madge. I have nothing to lose. Sometimes Clove comes over and pretends that we're friends just so she can "get to know" the boys she cheers for. All of the cheerleaders irritate the hell out of me, but hey I'm in high school.

I haven't even realized I'm daydreaming until I run into a huge wall, but huge walls don't have abs… I look up and see none other than Cato with his stupid smirk plastered on his face.

" Everdeen"

"Harley"

" So I'm coming over tonight, Heat's supposed to win game seven against Celtics (haha sorry! I'm a Heat girl!)"

"And you're telling me because?"

"I don't know. Maybe after the game we can give the guys a little post game show" he whispers huskily into my ear.

I haven't even realized that his right hand was on my waist and his left was on my ass holding a shirt or some sort of fabric.

I decide to play along with his stupid little game.

"Oh sure baby, Gale has a James jersey that just covers my ass. The boys will definitely be cheering for Heat." I whisper seductively into his ear while trailing my hands up and down his amazing biceps. I hear his gasp as I brush my lips over his neck.

"D-damn Katniss I knew you wanted me, but not that bad" he stutters I could feel that he was losing control.

He's starting to run his hands down my body and I know it's going too far. I lean in for one kiss but shove him away right as he begins to lean in. I grab my books and walk down the hall leaving behind a lust filled Cato knowing that he's staring at my ass. I roll my eyes and walk into class with Mr. Crane.

CATO POV

Shit. That's all I can say. Katniss has no idea what she does to me. When she leaves me hanging my jaw is on the ground and I can already hear the shouts from the guys telling me I have no game. I slowly make my way back to my friends, but I realize my jersey is still in my left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I can't believe all of the amazing things that have happened because of this story! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! It means a lot to me! Anyways sorry the chapters have been insanely short so here's a little longer one! Hope you like it! xx**

****Chapter 3

Katniss POV

School on Friday is the worst. Every class drags on taunting me never letting the weekend come. Finally the bell rings after sixty minutes of Mr. Crane's lecture, and I'm about ready to kill myself. I grab my books and literally run out of class glad that it's time for lunch. I start to head towards my locker and try to suppress a yawn.

"Afternoon Everdeen. Tired?" Cato asked, knowing the answer already. He always seemed to be smirking, whether it be from a smart-ass comment or if he's just trying to be sexy.

"Yeah, I have a raging headache, I hate Mr. Crane I swear he's trying to kill us all. Thanks for pretending to care." I reply with a smirk knowing he would be pissed since that's "his thing". I don't think Cato's friends know why he's actually talking to me I note to myself, noticing that Cato's posse of basketball players are staring at us.

"Hey, I'm your brother's co-captian, pretending to care his my job." He spreads his feet apart and throws his shoulders back, putting his fists on his hips in his best Superman pose. Then he does something that I have yet to see. He smiles. Like an actual, genuine, caring smile. Wow.

"Yo, Cato! Lunch, man!" one of his jock friends called, followed by a chorus of 'Yeah, man!'s and 'C'mon bro!'s. Cato turns to look at me, giving me a look.

"You know, I don't have to go, there's a janitor's closet around the corner that I know no one will come in" he whispers huskily into my ear

"Oh please Harley, you wish you could have a minute with me in that janitor's closet?"

"Oh baby what I have planned for tonight, you'll be begging me to take you to that janitor's closet every hour of the freaking school day."

I just give him an eye roll.

"Don't miss me too much Everdeen." There's his smirk again. He makes a kissing face back at me before heading into the cafeteria with his group of neanderthals. I see the rest of his friends staring at me and I pretend to text someone self-consciously. I glance up and see Peeta eyeing me up and down staring at me like a piece of meat. I just ignore him and strain my ears to listen in to their conversation.

"Hey man, what's up with you and that girl, Everdeen? What's her name, Katie? You got no game after she turned you and your jersey down?" one of the taller guys asked him.

Jersey? What the hell was he talking about? Oh shit, that's what was in his hand! I remember Gale saying something about asking Rachel, his girlfriend, to wear his jersey next week. I shake the thought and try to listen back into the conversation.

"It's Katniss, Gale's sister, and it's just going to take some time." He said nervously. I wasn't used to this non-cocky Cato. One of his friends just laughed.

"So if you guys are just friends, do I have permission to tap that? She's actually pretty hot." This comment not only got a couple of 'Yeah's, but also makes me gag a little.

Another one of his teammates chimed in with

"I heard you guys saying something about tonight at Gale's. What's going down tonight?" he inquires.

This is when Cato starts to stutter, not knowing how to answer. I can tell that his friends don't know what our conversations have been about. I guess it was time for Katniss to swoop in and save the day. I strut over to the table where Cato is sitting at and sit down on his lap, who in return gives me a questioning glance. Once I make sure I have the attention of everyone at the table, I plant a big kiss right on his lips.

"Sorry I forgot to do that earlier baby. It's just that I was still dreaming about tonight and what you said we can do in the shower. Anyways, tonight is going to be so much fun and after the game I'm sure you boys wouldn't mind a little post game show" I say looking around the table at Cato's friends who have their jaws on the table. By this time, Cato has caught on with my plan and decides to play along.

"Of course babe. How much earlier do you want me to come? The game doesn't start until six, if I come by four we'll have plenty of time to watch the 'pre-game' show" He says huskily running his nose up and down my neck.

I'm trying to suppress my moans and I manage to breathe out "Oh, whenever you want I'm here for your pleasure." I whisper back, I can feel his erection through his pants. By this time, the entire table has either their eyes bugging out, their jaws on the table, or both.

"Great, I'll meet you in your room." And with this he leans in and crushes his lips to mine, putting his hands on my waist and I place my hands on the nape of his neck, playing with his hair, twirling it in my fingers. As we break apart, he gives me a look that says 'Thank you.' and I just nod. I stand to walk off and I turn around to the rest of the guys at the table and wiggle my fingers at them.

"Bye boys." I turn around and Cato smacks my butt, but I'll let it slide. As I walk to my usual table, I hear Cato being high-fived along with a bunch of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Someone yells out "I knew it! You're totally banging that Katniss chick!" and another one said "Cato's getting laid tonight!" I just roll my eyes.

After lunch, I head to my locker to put away my books and lunch bag. But before I reach my locker I feel a strong pair of hands wrap around my waist. I turn around flirtatiously thinking it's Cato, but boy am I wrong. I'm standing face to face with Peeta, Cato's friend. Peeta backs me into the nearest wall and tries to kiss me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yell at him.

He just ignores me and tries to kiss me again. I try to shove him away, but it's no use, he's too strong.

"Shh Katniss I know you want me more than Cato, kiss me" he says huskily running his lips up and down my neck.

"No!" I scream, but he doesn't seem to budge. I can feel my wrists starting to bruise, and just when I feel the tears brimming over my eyes I hear the voice of a teenage sex god.

"I believe the lady just said no."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, K I am soooooooo sorry it's taken me 1000000001 years to update my story, I've had summer school with 30 pages of homework a night and I've been dealing with some personal stuff. But I've been reading a few other stories and I've seen a few more AU high school fan fics, one of them I don't remember has a similar beginning plot line to mines. Ahhh whateves haha lol k sorry kinda short chapter just so you guys are satisfied! More to come!**

I'm trying to fight Peeta back, but it's no use, he's captain of the wrestling team, there's no way I can take him down. As soon as I'm about to give up, I hear one of the sexiest voices in school. Finnick Odair. (Spelling?) I've secretly had a crush on him since the seventh grade.

"I believe the lady said no."

Peeta just scoffed "Come on bro, I got needs."

Apparently Finnick and Peeta have a hatred towards each other, because the next thing I know, Finnick rips Peeta off of me, and I'm on the ground with Finnick punching Peeta in the face.

"Finnick! Get off of him!" I scream. Where are the god damn teachers when you need them? Finally after punching Peeta one more time, he gets off of Peeta glaring at me with dark eyes. I stare at Peeta who has a bloody nose and is scampering down the hallways.

"Finnick are you alright?" I cautiously ask him while placing my hand on his temple where I can already see a bruise forming.

"Nothing a kiss can't fix, baby" he smirks. I have to admit that that smirk looks as good and if not better on Finnick than it does on Cato. Finnick is one of the most coveted guys in school. Captain of the swim team and water polo team, every guy wants to be him, and every girl wants to get with him. He and Cato are in a close tie for the hottest guys in school.

I just roll my eyes, "I wouldn't count on that babe"

He pushes me against the wall. Shit! Why have all of these guys all of sudden started to pay attention to me? Maybe it's my new perfume? My braid? I don't know! He presses his lips against mine, and I have the sudden urge to kiss him back. They weren't frantic and sloppy like Peeta's, but they weren't as good as Cato's. I pull back from Finnick.

"Finnick, we shouldn't be doing this," I whisper.

"And why the fuck not" he mummers huskily against my ear.

"Because I don't feel the same way."

"It will just take time, Katniss will you wear…"

Before I can react another boy is again being ripped from me. Cato rips Finnick off of me and shoves him into a nearby locker.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girl?" Cato snarls and Finnick.

What the fuck I am not his girl, but I'm not going to say anything right now, I've never seen Cato this angry before.

"She's not your girl, heard she rejected you and your jersey this morning" Finnick scoffs at Cato.

Now Cato's just full on pissed, "Wrong you fucking prick! I didn't even ask her and as far as I'm concerned she wasn't about to say yes to you either."

"Wrong Harley, she was just about to say yes, and oh I bet she's great in bed, but hey you wouldn't know now would you?" Finnick asks quizzically.

Finnick is pushing his luck and before I know it Finnick and Cato are on the ground in a full-blown fight. I can see the blood on the ground while Cato's friends are trying to pry him off of Finnick. I feel like I need to move, but my feet are glued to the ground. Cato gets up and strides over to me and kisses me hungrily against my lips. I want this guy, no matter how hard I try to deny it; I am hooked on Cato Harley. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his perfect blonde, tousled hair. I finally pull back and walk away.

"See you at my house 4. Be there, I'll be waiting" I whisper seductively I wiggle my fingers bye and watch as all of Cato's friends along with Cato have their jaws on the floor, not believing what I just did.


End file.
